Hiding my trueself
by love life twilight
Summary: Bella and her twin Anna have been though a lot in Phoenix mostly her twin sister and now they are moving to forks for a change of pace and to spend time with Charlie. (I'm work on rewriting chapter one I have an objective to the story just try to figure out how to get there. 6/10/2015)


**I do not own Twilight, X-men, or Dragon Ball Z. This Disclaimer work throughout the whole story. I'm lazy don't judge me.**

**Moving**

**A Pov**

We lived in Phoenix, Arizona most my life but, the most memorable of it was the past three years ago. When I was fourteen. Bella and I are twins and we dated these guys that where two years older than us. Kenneth and Trevor my stomach turn every time I hear or think of their names. It was our six month anniversary and they took us to the movies and dinner and then rape us. Greet guys I must say took us to dinner. Wined and dined us raped and not even the best part of it to top the night off they threw some threats about hurting our family if we told anyone and money in my face.

"Huh. I need to stop being sarcastic with myself." This whole event made my blood boil. I talk Bella into going to the gynecologist to have everything document so we would have evidences if we ever had to go to court. Even through this event I found happiness. Two week after the incident we had to visit the gynecologist to make sure everything was healing up right and the doctor told us we were two weeks pregnant. I was all for hiding it from Renee and letting her find out on her on but, no Bella had to be the rational on and gave me all these good reason why we should tell her. The one that stuck out for me the most was when she told me we wouldn't go through this alone and that Renee could help in so many ways. When we got home we saw strangers in our house. _At least people we thought where strangers._ There was four people in our house including Renee.

"So what's with all these people in our house mom?" I asked ignoring the people and went straight for mom so I could grill her. "Anna stop being rude. Hi I'm Bella." They smiled. The lady with black hair and white streak went to speak but, I cut her off. "I'm Anna nice to meet you. Now who are you? What are you doing in our house?" Renee sighed. "Anna if you'd let somebody else speak then all your question would be answered. Now this is Willow she's your biological mother. That Goku he your father and that's Gohan your brother." I could help the look I gave mom I bet my life if saw my face it would say one word. 'Really.' But I held my tongue for like five second. I'm not good at not saying what's on my mind at that moment in time._ Hmm I should work on that._ "I'm not Japanese, I don't speak Japanese, and I'm not from Japanese." Everyone laugh. "What this isn't funny I'm serious." Bella smiled. "Anna first stop being stereo typical, second its Japan." I look at Bella like she was crazy. "Sigh. Anna Japan is the country Japanese people come from and they speak Japanese."

"The reason you don't look like your dad is probable because you got your look from my gene pool. By the way I'm French Canadian not Japanese. You and Bella use to live with us in Japan until you where one then we move to New York and stay there until you were three. I meet your dad while I was in Japan. Gohan has a different mother from you. I and she were good friends. Goku and I got married two years after Chi-Chi died."

Alright I'll believe you if you answer one question correctly." Bella shakes her head. "Just so you know I already believe you. No one can make up a story like that." I shook my head and muttered the words naive. "Okay back to my question. Where is my birthmark and how many are their?" They all smiled. "Anna you have three birthmarks. Two on your butt both on the right cheek and one on your left shoulder." Willow and Goku said at the same time. "Bella has two birthmarks one on her foot on the side by her big toe and the other is under your chin."

"Yup. There our biological parents. You were right and I was wrong. Sorry for being rude." Gohan chuckled. "It's okay Lil sis but, you can pay me back by make dinner." I smiled. "So long as you like burnt food. I'm not a cook I'm a baker. Bella can cook on my behalf." Bella shook her head. "Fine I'll cook but you got to bake something really good."

"Oh before I forget to tell you Mom." Both Renee and Willows head turn towards me. I look Renee in the eyes and I knew Willow felt a little sad. "Momma I have something tell you. And I'm going to need both of you to help Bella and me through this." I could see Willow visible brighten as I called her momma. Gohan and Dad smile at my choice of word but, where paying attention even though I didn't ask them for help. "Before I tell you what I want tell you where going to compromise I go to school in Phoenix and spend the summer in Japan or New York where ever you all are staying at." I look at Bella she nodded I looked at everybody else and they nodded. "Good now Mom just so you know Kenneth and me have been broken up for two weeks and so has Bella and Trevor." Renee nodded. "Wait you two can't have a boyfriend your only fourteen years old." Gohan said as dad nodded. Does dad ever talk? Hmm…. guess he man of few words like Charlie. "I told myself I couldn't be pregnant but, that didn't work out either." I mumbled. "WHAT?" everyone except Bella and I Shouted. "WHERE PREGNANT." I yelled back.

**B Pov**

Everybody downstairs ready for dinner except Anna. I can't believe she's still sleep. She's been sleeping since two and it six now. That all she does is sleep. She doesn't bake, sing, dance, or really talk anymore. The only time she ever talk is when she being spoken to she makes me seem like the outgoing twin. Everyone is worried about I'm worried about her. To be honest she doesn't even sleep she just lies there we don't need sleep and when we do sleep it's only for an hour or two.

As I go upstairs to wake Anna. I can't help but, think how different Anna is now from before those things happen. I final make to Anna room to find her curled into a ball on her side with the cover tossed over her whole body. "Anna wake up." She rolls over to lie on her back and turn her head to look at me blankly. "Dinner time already." That was more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyway. "Okay I'll be down in a second." Anna says as she gets up and stretches even though she doesn't need to she does everything just to appear normal.

**A Pov**

I went downstairs to find mom, dad, momma, and Bella sitting at a table filled with food that look like a feast fit for a king. I sat down and said my greetings to everyone. I don't necessary need to eat and only really eat thing a lot of food when I have feeding pains. Until then I eat as little as possible if I even eat half of what use to I will throw up. Everybody's concerned with my eating habit but, they haven't notice Bella does the same I do. They must I have an eating disorder.

"Sigh. Everyone I have something to tell you. I'm moving to Forks." Everyone open their mouths to say sometime and to voice their opinions. "Let me finish. Momma I've been thinking about what you said." I knew Renee couldn't resist asking the question going through ever bodies mind. "What did Willow say?" I smile. "She said, "I'm not going to tell you to get over it. I'm just ask you to get past it. You can't live your whole life like this Anna it just might be time for some changes." And I agree it time for some changes. I also want to spend time with Charlie. We haven't exactly been fair to him and there's no doubt in my mind I know he misses us. We rarely talk to him, call him, and even stop visiting him during the summer. Mom I know you Miss Phil. Momma and Dad just so you know we aren't abandoning. You can visit anytime."

"Sorry Bella I just assumed you were going. Are you?" Bella smiled at me. I smiled back. "Yeah of course I'm going. Would you look at that where already starting to see a change in you." I chuckled. "I'm glad you decided to go our plane leaves in six hours so get packing." I said as I finished eating at the most two bites of everything. "Why are you leaving today and so late at night?" I sigh. "Well, if you haven't notice my car isn't here. I had it shipped so it be in Seattle by six tomorrow. I have a lot of stuff to pack and decide what I want to take and leave as well as having some stuff shipped. If we leave at ten and we will get to the airport at eleven it will take a while to get through security and such and by the time that where done it'll be time to board the plane." I stop to let everybody soak that in.

"That still doesn't answer dad question." Bella said and everybody else nodded. "I'm getting there. By then it be twelve o'clock and it takes four hours to get from here to there. So we would make it there by four in the morning. Then it'll take an hour to get all the luggage in the car and it'll take another hour to stop and get breakfast. It takes two hours to get to forks from Seattle so it be about eight by the time we get to dads house and he will be at work by then. It also be Friday but we won't go to school until next week." I grinned at my logic.

"Anna you still haven't answered the question and I thought the point of going to forks was to spend time with Char- Dad." I didn't? "Okay. Well I would start unpacking and be done by one then ill enroll us in forks high. Know dad he most likely go fishing with Billy after work without stopping at home he'll have his gear in the car with him. So that give me Saturday and a little bit of Sunday to do some rearranging and help Bella cook a big meal so we can have some of dads friend and their kids over to surprise him with a party." I smirked just knowing this is a great idea.

"First off how do you know dads schedule. Second you can't just rearrange dad's house without his permission. How can you volunteer me to cook?" I snorted. "Bella I talk to dad about it and I can rearrange dad's house without his permission I'm going to be living there not just dad. If you haven't notice I can't exactly cook but I can bake." I smiled. "You wanted the old me back and now you got her." Bella smiled back and shook her head. "Fine I'll cook." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Will you also help me redec- rearrange dad's house." Bella thought it over for a second. "Okay I'll help but you're doing most of the work."

"Well it looks like y'all moving to Forks." Renee said. I looked at Momma and Dad and they nodded.


End file.
